Diosa
by Lenuta
Summary: (Ymir&Christa) El transcurso de aquel día llevaba consigo la misma infernal historia; y se sorprendió enormemente al darse cuenta que su puño no había terminado estrellándose contra las caras idiotizadas de aquellos tipos que parecían haberse hundido todos en una especie de delirio en masa causado por una mera cara bonita. La cara bonita de Christa Renz.


**Diosa  
**_Ymir/Christa_

* * *

"¡Diosa!"

"¡Enviada por el mismo Dios!"

"¡Eres caída del cielo! ¿Lo sabías?"

Cada sílaba, cada vocablo que manaba de bocas masculinas penetraba en los oídos de Ymir, acrecentando su hastío.

El transcurso de aquel día llevaba consigo la misma infernal historia; y se sorprendió enormemente al darse cuenta que su puño no había terminado estrellándose contra las caras idiotizadas de aquellos tipos que parecían haberse hundido todos en una especie de delirio en masa causado por una mera cara bonita.

—Imbéciles.

La cara bonita de Christa Renz.

El movimiento elegante de su cuerpo, el pestañeo que ocultaba raudamente el el cielo de sus ojos, la melodía de su voz entintada en preocupación al emitir una frase o pregunta, su caminar tan delicado y femenino como si danzara entre nubes de algodón haciendo bailar su rubio cabello. Uno de aquellos ingredientes era justo y necesario para que los hombres de la Tropa de Reclutas nº104 cayesen rendidos a sus pies.

Aunque ella parecía no haber notado eso un ápice.

Y la gran prueba estaba ante los ojos de la mujer morena: Sosteniendo entre sus temblorosas manos una bandeja con un simple plato de sopa, la fémina más bajita caminaba de regreso a la mesa que ambas compartían bajo un reguero de alabanzas y cumplidos a los que ella parecía hacer oídos sordos.

Chasqueando la lengua, Ymir le hizo una seña para que se apresurase, y Christa pareció captarlo, pero...

—¡Oye, diosa! ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

—¿No quieres que te ayude a llevar tu bandeja?

Y varias preguntas y peticiones fueron sumándose hasta formar una sinfonía que hizo que la sangre de Ymir ardiese.

¡Oh! Sin mencionar también que la expresión incrédula que adornaba su pecoso rostro evolucionó a una de completa molestia al perder de vista la pequeña figura de Christa entre el lío de tipos que se amontonaban a su alrededor.

Por su parte, la rubia hubiese ofrecido una elegante y correcta disculpa a sus "admiradores" de no ser porque dos de los que estaban en frente suyo volaron hacia los costados del pasillo, dando a ver en su lugar a una furiosa Ymir que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

—Lamento interrumpir su acto de ovación, sabandijas, pero...

Y tan rápido como había reaccionado, la bandeja que la otra había tenido en sus manos fue a parar a una de las suyas. La otra, sin rodeos, se aferró al brazo de Christa.

—...la "diosa" viene conmigo.

Y girándose sobre sus talones, se llevó a la otra consigo.

El silencio pareció inundar el lugar a medida que todos regresaban a sus lugares bajo miradas incrédulas provenientes de aquellos que no participaron de tal atrevimiento.

Inclusive Christa se mantuvo silenciosa durante el trayecto que ambas realizaron hasta la mesa correspondiente, donde se sentaron sin mediar diálogo.

Finalmente, la más joven de ambas habló.

—Iba a rechazar sus invitaciones. No debiste hacer tal cosa.

La otra pareció ahogar una mordaz risa a medida que sus ojos se encontraban con los contrarios.

—Vamos, estabas tan paralizada que ni lo hubieses podido hacer, "_diosa_". —Espetó. —Además, no tienen el derecho de decirte semejantes estupideces.

Parpadeando, Renz notó cierta contradicción en las palabras de su amiga y luego enarcó una ceja, visiblemente confundida.

—Si piensas que son estupideces, ¿entonces por qué acabas de llamarme así?

Ahogando una risa y partiendo un pedazo de pan a la mitad, Ymir decidió dar punto final a la discusión.

—Porque aunque sea estúpido, solo _yo_ tengo el derecho de llamarte así.

* * *

_¡Hola, gente!_

_Para que sepan, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo algo sobre SnK, así que en caso que haya OoC o algo raro, es porque soy primeriza en esto. uwu De todos modos, la idea se me ocurrió una tarde en la que estaba pensando promps y pues acabo de escribir esto como para saciar mi aburrimiento. _

_Anyways, ¡espero que les haya gustado!_


End file.
